Romeo and Juliet
by mutsuhiT
Summary: Shipper: Matt & Mello - YAOI / BL; Ele sempre preferiu jogos, nunca gostou de ler e sempre reclamou das aulas, mas quando um livro clássico chama sua atenção, a coincidência parece absurda.


**__****_Aviso 001: _**Essa fic contém Yaoi/BL, quem não gosta, não leia.

**_Aviso 002: Contém SPOILERS (revelações sobre o enredo)._**

**_Aviso 003: Não passo de uma mera tradutora que se dedicou a passar essa fic para vocês, leitores, todos os direitos autorais pertencem a HaliDarkFire (from deviantART), devidos créditos no final da fic._**

DeathNote não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.** (N/T: Se fosse meu L, Mello e Matt não teriam morrido e teria muito yaoi!)**

* * *

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V**

Eu me lembro de quando eu era mais jovem. Meu tempo na Wammy' house foi um dos melhores da minha vida. Nunca realmente gostei da escola, principalmente de Literatura ou Inglês. Nada contra os escritores, mas essa leitura sempre me tirava o tempo de jogar GBA.

Todos os livros me dão dor de cabeça. Nós lemos _Ishmael_ (estúpido), _Macbeth_ (todo mundo morre), _Of mice and Man_ (tudo sobre problemas de outras pessoas e eu sabia como ele ia terminar desde o primeiro dia)... Nós também lemos _The odyssey_, sobre sexo, ou pelo menos foi a única coisa em que eu prestei atenção. Também tinha _Black Boy_, e _The Color of Water_, os dois sobre caras negros. _Animal Farm_, tinha uns porcos falantes bizarros, e burros, que gerou um monte de piadas toscas.

Em outras palavras, um monte de livros de bosta. O único que eu fiquei interessado foi _Romeo and Juliet_, talvez fosse toda a violência, sei lá, mas parecia interessante. O amor proibido me lembrou de como eu estava questionando minha orientação sexual, mas nunca admitiria isso.

Mello partiu, dia 3 dentro do livro, depois de descobrir sobre L. Eu achei irônico, porque li antes da parte onde _Romeo_ parte, por ser banido. Foram outros 5 anos antes do Mello me ligar, depois de queimar o rosto. Eu me mudei junto com ele, e tratei de suas feridas. Era incrível o quanto ele tinha mudado. Ele estava mais alto, com a aparência melhor impossível. Depois do rosto de Mello começar a ficar melhor, ele falou sobre nosso passado, como as coisas estavam indo, quem nós iríamos seguir agora, você sabe, capturar. Nós rimos de mais sobre tudo, até falamos sobre todos os livros que costumávamos ler.

As semanas passaram, e nós fizemos nosso plano para capturar Takada. A noite anterior de nós repassarmos isso de novo, decidimos mudar de assunto. Eu fui idiota e trouxe a tona _Romeo and Juliet_, então disse como aquilo me lembrava nós dois. É claro, Mello fez pouco caso. Ele saiu e disse que me veria no dia seguinte. Sabia que ele não queria me ver por um tempo, então não disse nada. Hn... mesmo assim, eu chorei naquela noite.

O dia seguinte foi saindo de acordo com o plano, Mello e Takada, e os PMs me seguiram. Sai do carro, e disse a eles que sabia onde Takada estava. Pensei que me matariam, eles eram seguidores de Kira, afinal. Tinha um pressentimento que o Mello odiava minha coragem. De qualquer modo, eles me levaram em custódia.

Acho que isso foi tudo.

Foi assim que cheguei aqui. Algemado, injuriado, com fome, com sede... em outras palavras, eles são péssimos em hospitalidade. Eu tenho certeza que eles estavam ficando de saco cheio de mim.

Ouvi sobre boatos sobre Mello e Takada. Ele viu o Death Note dela enquanto ela se despia, e pegou-o. Ela continua sob a custódia de Mello, e eles não conseguem encontra-la. Eles mandaram mensagens ao Mello, dizendo a ele que eles me têm, que vão fazer uma troca. Yeah, como se ele fosse fazer isso. Ele não faria isso nem que não estivesse com raiva de mim. É assustador saber que você vai morrer. Tenho certeza de que eu vou, talvez não agora, mas logo. Cara... sinto falta do Mello.

* * *

****

3 Semanas Depois

Kira matou Takada, ele não queria que ela falasse, e ela não matou Mello. Era óbvio que ele queria Mello, então é claro que eu não estava morto.

* * *

**Dia seguinte**

O alarme disparou, o que significa que alguém está invadindo aqui. Queria saber quem é…

Mello corre entre os corredores, atirando em todos que se colocavam em seu caminho. Ele se dirige à sala de controle principal, procurando em todas as telas. Ele pára quando encontra Matt. Vagarosamente ele suspira, e em seguida corre para fora da sala.

Está ficando mais quieto. Fico imaginando coisas. Que merda está acontecendo? Eu fiquei olhando enquanto a porta se abria, que antes estava trancada, garantida por três cadeados. Um homem alto veio na minha direção e se ajoelhou. Eu fiquei encarando-o, querendo saber o que ele estava fazendo enquanto remexia o conteúdo de uma mala.Quando ele puxou uma agulha entrei em pânico (coisa óbvia) e me contorci.O homem quase montou em cima de mim, então lentamente ingetou a agulha. Senti meu corpo formigar e lentamente parar de reagir. Veneno.

O homem se levantou e correu para outra saída, só para a porta bater escancaradamente.Quem quer que fosse tinha atirado, e ouvi o homem caindo no chão. Alguém se aproximou de mim, provavelmente a polícia. Queria poder ver o Mello, eu sabia que ele não viria. Estou arrependido, talvez se não tivesse dito aquelas coisas você estivesse aqui... Mas provavelmente não. Eu sinto sua falta Mello, acho que era só um livro mesmo. Aishiteru yo...

E com isso minha respiração parou.

* * *

****

Mello's P.O.V.

"Matt?" Eu o chamei, enquanto andava. Ele não estava se mexendo muito."Hey, Matt?" Peguei ele no colo, só pra ver seu peito parar de se mover. Eu o encarei. "….. Matt? … Matt? … Matt?… Matt?! MATT!! Acorda! Matt!" Porra, que droga não! Não morra! "MATT!"

* * *

****

Dois Anos Depois

_Mello._ Matt suspirou, e rolou os olhos. "Eu estou tão entediado…" eu disse e andei pra fora de casa.

Não se preocupe, eu estou morto, só preso em uma estúpida e lunática cidade. Paraíso, à merda, estou entediado. Eu não posso acreditar nisso, todos os games e merdas que eu quero, mas eu já zerei todos eles! É solitário… entediante… sem amigos…

Sem o Mello. Eu saltei de uma colina. Nah, uma das únicas coisas boas é que você pode voar com essas asas aqui, porque essas coisas são enormes pra caralho!"….. AH!" Duas mãos cobriram meus olhos, e me puxaram para deitar quase no colo da pessoa. Senti meu corpo tenso enquanto uma mão se entrelaçava no meu cabelo, a outra continua cobrindo meus olhos."Qu-quem é você?" "…..Você pode dizer?" Eu tremi. Quem ERA? Tentei pensar, mas congelei quando a mão veio do cabelo saiu para acariciar meu abdôme elevantar minha camiseta "P-PARE!" Eu gani, me afastando do corpo daquela pessoa. Eu virei para olhar pra ele. Olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, amarrados em um rabo de pônei, embora eu ache que seria mais pra baixo. Parecia ser ou uma garota sem peito, ou um cara com certeza muito gay. Continuei encarando, por falta de algo melhor pra fazer.

"… Hey, como vai… _Juliet_?"

Eu pisquei.

"…. Mello?"

Ele sorriu. "hey."

"Por que você… como?..."

"Eu me suicidei…"

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Por que?"

"Eu me senti mal… Eu não pude salvar você… e… Eu queria pedir desculpa"

"…mas… Pensei depois do que eu disse…"

"Eu estava com medo… você sabe, eu não queria dizer que eu te amava, só… porque… mas, eu... eu amo você."

Fiquei encarando-o enquanto ele olhava pra mim, inclinado, então ele me beijou. Eu 'tava tão estático que não correspondi na hora, mas quando o fiz, me senti muito bem.  
Nós voltamos pra minha casa, e sentamos no telhado, olhando as estrelas. Não faço idéia do por que existiriam estrelas no paraíso, mas não estou reclamando. Eu cheguei mais pertoe sorri. Não sei o que aconteceu com Romeo e Juliet depois de morrerem, mas aposto que eles foram felizes...

* * *

**_tHE eND_**

* * *

(A tradutora)

Oy, Minna-san!

Essa fic não me pertence, só sua tradução para o português. A autora é a HaliDarkFire, do que escreveu essa fic em inglês. u.u/

Sou uma mera tradutora, mas como amei a fic dela tive que pedir permissão para traduzi-la, e assim o fiz! Espero que tenham gostado, claro, se quiserem a versão original em inglês, com expressões americanas que facilitam o entendimento é só checarem o profile dela, sim?

Não deixem de enviar reviews para nós duas, ok? Estarei transmitindo tudo o que for escrito nas reviews para a autora também!

Jah ne o/  
_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_


End file.
